Chapter 234
Cover Volume: 25 Pg.: 147 Straw Hats and animals, Usopp Short Summary A new Shichibukai Long Summary At Mariejois, two Marines are fighting. One states he has no control of himself, his hands are moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru tells the Shichibukai Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to halt with his antics, Doflamingo takes matter further by having the two marines draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walks into the room and asks Doflamingo if he is here for a fight. Doflamingo mocks him, Bartholomew Kuma backs Doflamingo up by stating they now have a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Shichibukai came, he starts the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. Just then, Mihawk arrives, commenting on the behavior of the Marines and other Shichibukai he has heard from outside the room. Doflamingo states Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replies he is merely a bystander as this meeting is about pirates of interest to him. Just then they are interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man is seen greeting himself as a observer also, but stating he wishes to take part in the meeting. He is identified by one of the Marines as Lafitte, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He states he wishes to put forward his captain's name for nomination of Shichibukai. Somewhere in the Grand Line, on board a ship belonging to Whitebeard, a guest arrives. Rockstar greets himself as a rookie, but asks a member of the Whitebeard Pirates if he had ever heard of the pirate Rockstar, to which he receives the reply of "no". Whitebeard tears up a letter for him from Shanks, Rockstar's captain. Whitebeard is angry Shanks sent him a letter and tells Rockstar his captain must come in person and bring plenty of good rum. Elsewhere, Shanks talks on a Den Den Mushi to Rockstar. Shanks laughs about how the old man hasn't changed a bit. He denies Rockstar the chance to redeem his honor against the Whitebeard crew and is ordered back. Beckman questions his captain over whether he should go to Whitebeard or not. Shanks replies, the crew should prepare for battle. At the Marine and Shichibukai meeting, the name of "Teach" is put forward by Lafitte. He is told that because he is an unknown pirate, he of little value to them. But Lafitte states they are working on that and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. At Mock Town, Blackbeard and his crew makes their move. Sarquiss knocks into Teach and rudely tells him off for it, to which Teach replies by slamming his head into the ground. They state they've been waiting for some worth 100,000,000 to chase for a while. Quick Reference Plot Points Bartholomew Kuma former bounty: 296,000,000 Donquixote Doflamingo former bounty: 340,000,000 The guy Luffy encountered in Mock Town is in reality Blackbeard, the one who ransacked Drum Island and who is chased by Ace Character introduction *Tsuru: Vice Admiral/Tactician *Sengoku: Fleet Admiral *Bartholomew Kuma and Donquixote Doflamingo formally introduced as Shichibukai *Rockstar: Red-Haired Pirate crew rookie *Whitebeard Pirates **Whitebeard: Strongest man in the world *Blackbeard Pirates: **Blackbeard: Future Shichibukai **Van Auger: Sniper **Jesus Burgess: Helmsman **Doc Q: Doctor **Lafitte: Navigator/Ex-Policeman Returning Characters *Marines **Gorousei *Shichibukai **Juracule Mihawk *Red-Haired Pirates **Shanks **Lucky Roo **Benn Beckman **Yasopp *Bellamy Pirates **Sarquiss Anime Episode Episode 151 Site Navigation 234